Tubal Cain
|-|Tubal Cain = |-|Sakurai Kai = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura = Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Kai Sakurai, Tubal Cain, Tenma Akuro Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 73 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #2 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility Negation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Absorption, Rotting and Poisoning matter around him (regardless of weather they are physical or intangible, said poison also damages and rots souls as well), Lightning Manipulation Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | All his abilities with the addition of Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Able to harm fellow LDO members with only regular attacks, stated to be capable of crushing an entire mountain at his peak. Comparable to, if not superior than, Wilhelm.), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with his Briahs | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Beatrice while she was using her Briah and can use it himself) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Regular LDO members are impervious to any weapons made by mankind including the Tsar Bomba, comparable to Wilhelm), Regeneration and Immortality make him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several Kilometers with Musashi's Briah | Outerversal Standard Equipment: * Wewelsburg Longinus: His Holy Relic. An inferior version of Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. Due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah. Intelligence: As Tubal Cain he is mindless, but as Kai Sakurai he has 60 years of combat experience and was also the student of Beatrice Weaknesses: As Tubal Cain, he can attack the wrong target if they mentioned that the target is Reinhard | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organization formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable too the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a Rune is given with spiritual and divine protection formed by the black round table, which uses the Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes of Major Arcana are vested members on the Order. Each member of the Order - has an individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. *Einherjar - heroes who are called to Valhalla over and over again, spending an eternity in non-stop battles, continuing to die and be reborn. The concept of death is not applicable to them and they can not be permanently killed, as long as the the owner of Valhalla is still alive. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by the God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each absorbed soul increases proportional all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics are surrounded by a spiritual armor that protects them passively from any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls are enough to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **Multilevel Damage - attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence (i.e. Machina). Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing to the holy relic of the apostle as they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if nothing from the body remains. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only be killed him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. Levels of Die Ewigkeit *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. **Invulnerability - already in Assiah Machina is virtually invulnerable. He did not even have to dodge countless bullets and tank shots are not able to tear his clothes. **Overflowing Will - Machina's Will is so strong that he was one breath melts the environment, including rocks, to toxic waste and blows it, as if the air itself boils. **Huge energy - the force Die Ewigkeit flowing from Machina's hands creates refraction, which is why its visual image is distorted. **Steel Fist - Machina's fists have an enormous force, no matter in this universe is able to withstand the weight of his blows. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing one to create a holy relic. Formation also strengthened the Apostle levels super-human levels with at least supersonic speed. **'Wewelsburg Longinus:'His Holy Relic. An inferior version of Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. Due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah. *'Briah' - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Briah requires a fanatical faith in something. Briah creates its own conceptual effects, and uses existing in the universe, it will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when the effect of the poison comes from a Briah, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , a Briah with the ability to stop time will stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to beome an Atziluth. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. It is also called the Royal Path. *# Gudou - creates an alternative world in the own body the Apostle. It is named as the Truth Seeking Path. It differs not too high duration. Gudou-type Briah can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. The Holy Spear of the Black Throne - Musashi Sakurai, who took advantage of the facts of the life of Eleanor Himmler, created at the command of Samiel Zentaur a fake, accursed version of the sacred lance, Longinuslanze Testament. As a result of the curse, the wielder becomes a walking corpse who perfectly imitates the living and awakens the desire - "from generation to generation, wanting to accept the curse that causes the descendants to turn the soul into a desire." *'The first generation' - Amatsutsumi-Kunitsutsumi, type Hado, the spear turns into a giant sword. Cain unfolds around him a "poisonous" space that imposes on all that inside the curse of "corrosion," "rotting," or "withering," regardless of whether this substance is organic or not. *'The second generation' - the desire "I want to impose a curse on someone else", the spear turns into a firearm, for example a mortar, the effect is the same. In this case, the curse does not work by area, but destroys a specific target with a greater range of attack. *'The third generation' - Sakurai Kai, desire - "I want to be a person who has taken an important place on my own"; The fake spear turns into a huge long sword. The strongest version of this effect. All that this "poisonous space" will touch, instantly amazes "corrosion" and immediately "crumbles". Mugen Kyoken Jigoku: Tenma Akuro's Taikyoku version of his original Briah. When activated, this allows Akuro to poison and rot any and all matter in an instant within his surrondings, including that of souls and other metaphysical things. He can also poison and rot any and all matter his physical strikes much like his original briah. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Midgardr Völsunga Saga - Atziluth of Machina, an expanded form of his strength: similar to what has been, however, has no weaknesses and works on a meta-level. *Immunity to Res Novae - Michael is the only person in the world that is immune to the forced stop, causing Res Novae , because his soul is closely linked with the soul of Lotus Reichhart. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **Samurai -Kamunagra of Akuro, a giant version of himself. At this stage it is still poorly developed. | Fully developed as Tenma Akuro Kamunagra of Akuro Legion Reincarnation - Reinhard and Ren can both capture the soul and turn them into lesser gods, increasing the scale of their power to their own level. *Part of a Hadou God - all legionaries are "cells" of a Hadou God, who exists as souls within his Mandala. In addition, each of them is a lesser deity, and their strength (taikyoku, strength, atman) depends directly on the strength of the Hado God and the personal qualities of their souls. Key:' Base | Legion Reincarnation | Tenma Ootake